


Nice to meet you (Where you been?)

by Barnesies



Series: How they met their daughter [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jim hasn't enlisted in Starfleet yet (But will before the end of this), McKirk Wedding (Implied), McKirk as in "Leonard McCoy/America Kirk", Multi, Not exactly in the "Spirit" of my htmtd series, Parallel Universes, Pre-Reboot, Pre-Slash (J.J. Abrams Universe), Slash (My Alternative Universe), Space-Time Continuum Travel, Spock still is Pike's First Officer, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Spock vient d’accepter le poste de second, sous le commandement du Capitaine Pike, lorsque l’USS-Farragut croise la route d’une étrange tempête. La rencontre qui en découle pourrait jouer un rôle décisif dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, pour le duo… ”</p><p><strong>N.D.A. :</strong> Première fanfiction publiée en deux ans. Première fanfiction publiée inspirée par ce fandom. Et surtout, une fanfiction différente de toutes celles qui seront postées par la suite dans le cadre de cette série, étant donné que Jim (de l'Univers de J.J.) n'est pas présent (cf. les tags) et que Spock n'interagie à aucun moment avec America. Soit basiquement, le pire choix de première publication que j'aurais pu faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you (Where you been?)

**Author's Note:**

> America et son 'univers' m’appartiennent autant que le domaine de la fanfiction me le permet. A contrario de Star Trek.  
> Les commentaires positifs comme négatifs, tant que constructifs sont les bienvenues.

La journée la plus chaude que _Tybee Island_ eut connu en ce début de printemps était digne de la singularité de l’événement qu’elle accueillait. Le soleil avait d'ores et déjà entamé sa descente mais, ses rayons réchauffaient encore ardemment l'atmosphère. 

Nombreux étaient les habitants qui avaient préféré trouver refuge à l'ombre des arbres dans les parcs ou à l'intérieur des cafés tout en savourant une boisson glacée. Tandis que les plus téméraires avaient ressorti leurs maillots de bains et investi la plage publique. 

Cette dernière leur offrant, par la même occasion, une vue de premier choix sur les derniers préparatifs de ce qui avait été décrit par les médias comme étant Le "Mariage de l’Année" – et ce, aussi bien à l’échelle terrienne, qu’à celle de l’ensemble des planètes membres de la Fédération ; auquel très peu pouvaient se vanter d’avoir été invités. 

Un fait ignoré par le Capitaine Pike et l’équipe qui l’avait accompagné dans le cadre de cet échange avec, ce que ses maillots bleus avaient conclu être, une réalité parallèle. Et expliquant leur désorientation, lorsqu’ils se rematérialisèrent dans le grand hall d’un hôtel de bord de mer, en Géorgie, plutôt que dans une structure officielle de Starfleet. 

Le temps d’un regard circulaire permit à l’unique extraterrestre du groupe de s’assurer de l’absence d’une menace immédiate et à une jeune humaine de les rejoindre. 

Un sourire poli étirait ses lèvres soigneusement maquillées mais, sa posture trahissait également une forme de fierté, à laquelle le vulcain se trouva incapable de donner un sens.

— Bienvenue au Lazaretto, Mademoiselle, Messieurs., déclara-t-elle d’une voix chantante, tout en débutant la distribution de flyers parmi les officiers. Comme vous pouvez le lire sur le programme que je suis en train de vous distribuer, la cérémonie commencera dans une petite quinzaine de minutes, néanmoins je suis certaine que vous trouverez le temps de –

Spock haussa lentement l’un de ses sourcils, lorsque l’hôtesse s’interrompit subitement après avoir posé les yeux sur sa personne. 

Sa surprise était évidente mais, la raison de celle-ci, indubitablement ambigüe. D’autant plus que l’embarras dans lequel sombra ensuite la jeune femme, démentit les premières hypothèses formées par le vulcain.

— Commandant Spock., souffla-t-elle, son visage prenant rapidement une teinte écarlate. Je – Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, Monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Dois-je contacter le Commodore ?

Cette reconnaissance inespérée arracha un battement de paupières au susnommé, avant que son attention ne se porte sur son supérieur, qui observait la scène avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Pike acquiesça d’un bref signe de tête, l’encourageant à accepter la proposition de l’employé. 

Cependant, il fut interrompu par une voix inconnue l’interpelant à travers le hall. 

Lorsqu’il se retourna, l’officier scientifique découvrit un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, arborant un costume noir taillé sur mesure et une expression si ouverte et si tendre, qu’elle parvint à ravir l’air de ses poumons, durant un bref instant. 

Personne ne l’avait jamais regardé ainsi, à l’exception peut-être de sa propre mère. 

Néanmoins, le moment fut de courte durée. 

En effet, différentes émotions se succédèrent rapidement sur les traits de l’inconnu, avant qu’elles ne disparaissent purement et simplement, laissant place à un masque de froideur, qui obligea le sang-mêlé à réprimer un frisson désagréable.

— Vous n’êtes pas mon mari., accusa sèchement le nouvel arrivant.

 _Mari_. Le qualificatif raisonna une seconde fois dans l’esprit du jeune scientifique, provoquant un sentiment d’incertitude, qu’il s’empressa de supprimer. 

Il était lié à T-Pring depuis son enfance. S’unir à un humain – ou à un représentant de toute autre espèce hautement émotionnelle – ne pourrait que le desservir. Et un homme comme celui qui lui faisait face – _solaire_ , étant la description irrationnelle offerte par sa psyché – serait d’autant plus desservi par une union avec lui. 

Une conclusion illogique, se morigéna-t-il, étant donné qu’il ne savait rien du quadragénaire et que l’auto-dévalorisation était un comportement purement improductif. 

Au cours des quelques fractions de secondes que lui demandèrent cette réflexion, son vis-à-vis s’avança de plusieurs pas, avant de voir son attention dérobée par nul autre que Christopher Pike. Ou plutôt, un sosie – âgé, nota Spock – du Capitaine de l’USS-Farragut, sous lequel il servait actuellement.

— J’ai bien peur d’être celui à blâmer pour ce malentendu., intervint l’Amiral, amusé par la situation pour une raison qui échappait au jeune hybride.

— Où est Spock ?, répliqua, avec mauvaise humeur, son cadet.

— La cérémonie commence dans dix minutes, où veux-tu qu’il soit ?, répondit son interlocuteur, exaspéré, à en juger par le ton qu’il utilisa et la façon dont il roula des yeux.

Son agresseur considéra ces derniers mots pendant exactement 5.3 secondes, avant de laisser échapper l’un de ces sons à mi-chemin entre un reniflement et un rire dont les humains, dans leur généralité, semblaient particulièrement friands malgré son manque d’élégance.

— En train d’ignorer la crise de panique de dernière minute de Bones, sur la plage., décrivit le blond, son intonation sarcastique mais, son expression visiblement adoucie. Juste là où il est supposé être.

— Félicitations. Jim Kirk, Mesdames et Messieurs., conclut l’Amiral, qui contrairement à Spock, semblait avoir saisi le sens de cette étrange déclaration.

(« _Quel pouvait être l’utilité d’ossements dans une union humaine, nord-américaine ? Et que pouvait-il se dissimuler derrière cette métaphore faisant référence à une crise de panique ?_ Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. »)

— Jim Kirk ?, répéta le capitaine de l’USS-Farragut, intrigué. Le fils de George Kirk ?

Le silence s’abattit sur leur petit groupe, le dénommé Jim Kirk se renfermant à nouveau. 

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient rematérialisés, Spock ne se sentit pas lésé dans la conversation, ne connaissant que trop bien les conflits pouvant s’interposer entre un parent et sa progéniture.

— Je crois que l’on ne m’avait plus désigné comme étant le fils de l’Amiral Kirk depuis que j’ai sauvé l’Univers, il y a quoi… Vingt ans de ça ?, articula finalement Jim, sa tentative d’humour compromise par l’amertume parfaitement audible dans sa voix.

— L’Univers, n’exagérons rien., ironisa l’Amiral Pike. Il s’agissait à peine de l’Alpha Quadrant, Jimmy.

— Yup. N’empêche que ça m'a valu une piscine sur Vulcain. La seule de ShiKahr., commenta le blond, ravivant le sentiment de perplexité qui flottait dans l’esprit de Spock.

— Seulement parce que les Anciens n’ont pas compris que tu n’étais qu’un sale môme avec un humour douteux.

— Tu te moques de moi ? T’Pau adore mon humour ! En fait, elle m’adore même tout court !

Visualisant la matriarche de son clan, le vulcain ne put que conclure que ces déclarations n’étaient que des fabulations ; T’Pau ayant étudié avec succès Kolinahr, ne pouvait être accusée d’apprécier quiconque.

— Je peux entendre d’ici, Spock te dire que tout ça n’est que l’œuvre de ton imagination., répliqua l’ainé, avant de se tourner vers son sosie. Néanmoins, je suis surpris que je – tu n’en saches pas davantage sur le gamin. Spock et lui ont été mes meilleurs investissements.

— Investissements ? Classieux., marmonna Jim, faussement outré.

Un sourire – _carnassier_ , nota le scientifique, tout en supprimant une émotion naissante dont il ignorait la nature – étira ensuite les lèvres de ce dernier, avant qu’il ne commence à battre des paupières avec exagération.

— Tu me brises le cœur, Chris., ajouta-t-il. Je croyais que j’étais le fils que tu avais toujours rêvé d’avoir ?

— J’ai bien peur que tu ne confondes tes rêves avec les miens., corrigea son interlocuteur. 

— Ce qui explique pourquoi, Amanda et toi, vous battez tous les ans pour savoir qui aura, James, Spock et les enfants, pour Noël., intervint une femme qui passait à leur niveau avec un large bouquet de fleurs.

Number One. Ou plus exactement, le Commandant Eureka Reinhardt, qui avait précédé Spock au poste de second auprès du Capitaine Pike, avant d’accepter d’enseigner à l’Académie de San Francisco, quelques mois plus tôt, se tenait désormais au côté de l’Amiral Pike, qui la "fusillait" ouvertement du regard.

Celle-ci se contenta d’hausser un sourcil, peu impressionnée, tandis que Jim laissait échapper un rire, qui – pour une raison qui restait à déterminer – accapara immédiatement toute l’attention du sang-mêlé.

Le son en lui-même aurait dû être désagréable. Trop fort. Trop irrégulier. 

Au lieu de quoi, il était ce que Spock, avait expérimenté de plus enivrant, depuis un regrettable incident mettant en scène une tasse de chocolat chaud – ou deux – lors de son premier hiver sur Terre.

À deux pas, le Capitaine Pike adressa quelques mots à l’adresse de la dernière arrivante mais, l’officier scientifique ne les entendit pas.

 _Fascinant_.

— Fascinant., souffla Jim Kirk, alors que leurs regards s’accrochaient.

Spock se figea de manière presque imperceptible, sa surprise n’étant trahie que par un bref battement de cils. 

Il était impossible que cet homme, même lié à un autre Spock, ait pu avoir accès à ses pensées. Aussi, le jeune hybride avait-il dû échouer – au moins partiellement – lorsqu’il avait supprimé, plus tôt, les réactions physiques dû à l’intérêt qu’éveillait chez lui son vis-à-vis.

— Ça ne vient pas de toi., reprit ce dernier, une expression faussement désolée peinte sur son visage et aisément trahi par l’amusement brillant dans ses yeux céruléens. Disons juste que je m’y connais en Spock et que je partage sa tête depuis plus d’un quart de siècle. Je vois des choses qui ne sont pas là et avec lesquelles je déduis d’autres choses.

Cette déclaration n’avait aucun sens.

— Vous et moi n’avons jamais "partagé de tête"., rétorqua platement le jeune second. Quant aux hallucinations auxquelles vous faites références, je ne peux que les remettre en question et vous encourager à consulter un médecin.

La réponse qu’il reçut, consista en un éclat de rire, sincère et joyeux, qui provoqua l’apparition de pigments verts sur ses pommettes. 

Spock était mortifié. 

Personne n’avait été capable de lui arracher une telle réaction depuis plus d’une décennie.

— Commodore Kirk !, s’exclama alors une voix familière, que le scientifique ne s’était – à tort – pas attendu à entendre entre ces murs. Et si tu arrêtais de martyriser mon fils – ou sosie, ou peu importe – et que tu allais chercher ta fille ? Car, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas réalisé ; la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer !

— Aye, Ma’ame !, ironisa l’interpelait, tout en imitant un salut militaire. 

Néanmoins, son amusement disparu brusquement lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur l’étrange communicateur accroché à son poignet droit.

Il jura.

— Comme tu dis., répliqua, non sans une pointe de sarcasme, Amanda Grayson. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, avant que la mariée ne décide de commettre un meurtre. Oh ! Et Jim, la sécurité a déniché trois autres journalistes et les ont raccompagné mais, la plupart sont toujours aux limites de la plage publique.

Le commodore, qui avait pris le chemin du turbolift le plus proche, se retourna en soupirant.

— On ne peut même pas avoir la paix au fin fond de la Géorgie., marmonna-t-il, avant d’ajouter plus fermement. Vous n’avez qu’à les installer aux places réservées à la sécurité, dans le fond. Je pense que l’équipe va être occupée ailleurs, de toute façon. 

Puis, son attention se reporta sur Spock et un énième sourire trouva son chemin sur son visage.

— Ravi de _vous_ avoir rencontré., ajouta-t-il, avant d’adresser ce que les humains surnommaient un "clin d’œil" au jeune sang-mêlé – qui parvint, non sans difficulté, à ne pas trahir son embarra.

Franchissant les derniers mètres la séparant du groupe, Amanda secoua la tête, visiblement partagée pour finalement venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de "son fils", qui se tendit presque malgré lui. 

Sa mère – la vraie – avait abandonné ce genre de démonstrations d’affection depuis de nombreuses années, après qu’il ne l’ait repoussé un soir en rentrant de son établissement scolaire. 

Elle laissa transparaitre son étonnement un court instant, avant que son regard ne parcoure l’assemblée, semblait-il à la recherche de quelque chose… ou de quelqu’un.

— Jim n’est pas avec vous ?

— Apparemment, le gamin ne fait même pas partie de Starfleet., répondit l’Amiral Pike.

— Grand Dieu !, s’exclama Amanda. Il doit être devenu un pirate de l’espace ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, sans la Flotte. Et sans Spock.

— Ou le génie avec le plus incroyable casier judiciaire de l’Iowa., grommela Chris. Vous devriez peut-être essayé de vous renseigner, lorsque vous rentrerez. Vous avez déjà Spock pour le garder sur le droit chemin et les deux ensembles sont… productifs.

Spock se prit à espérer qu’il ne reverrait jamais le sourire mutin qui s’empara alors des traits de sa génitrice.

* * *

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le réfectoire de l'Académie, un mois et une semaine plus tard, et reconnut ~~le marié~~ le docteur Leonard McCoy à la table d’un nouvellement enrôlé, Jim Kirk ; Spock s’interrogea sur l’existence de facteurs tels que la Destiné et la Fatalité, ainsi que sur leur possible influence sur la vie d’un tiers.


End file.
